Taking Chances
by AllyPorter
Summary: I'm not gonna hold onto this regret anymore. I'm gonna get him back." Tina isn't happy with the ending she got with Artie, so now she's gonna change it.
1. Prologue: Tina's POV

**"Taking Chances"**

**Synopsis: **"I'm not gonna hold on to this regret anymore. I'm gonna get him back." Tina isn't happy with the ending she got with Artie, so now she's gonna change it.

**Prologue: Tina's POV**

* * *

There he was wheeling away from me as I stood there looking at him watching his figure disappear into the hallway. My mind begins to wander as I try and register what just happened. Was it that I kept it a secret for so long? Was it that I faked a disability to push people away? Or was it that he only liked me for my disability?

Is what I did so terrible? I mean, I was young when I did it. Hiding behind my stutter only made me feel safe because then people would leave me alone. They wouldn't bother reaching out but then Glee came around and I didn't want to hide anymore. I didn't want to carry the mask of the stutter along with me anymore. I wanted people to see me for me and not my stutter.

I told him the truth, I've never told anyone before. Doesn't that count for something? Although Glee was my home. Artie was the only one to see me for who I was. I thought of all people he could see past my stutter and see the real me. I thought he'd be more understanding because he too knows what it's like.

I don't know how much time passed before I left. A minute? An hour? It was too soon to tell.

If that's what I get for bearing my soul, then I'd rather hide behind my stutter.

It's been weeks now and still the vivid image of him wheeling away haunts me.

Artie and I have come to a silent agreement to pretend as if it never happened. We don't talk about it, he keeps his mouth shut and I keep mine.

The last thing the group needed would be the two of us making things difficult. Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck were already doing that for us.

I didn't tell anyone what happened. I don't believe Artie did either. We still maintained our friendship but it wasn't the same. There were no more hidden jokes that only Artie and I would know. There were no meeting up during study hall to practice some songs and no after school sessions.

Conversation was kept to a minimum and anything in relation to lying, romance, or disabilities was off limits.

I missed our conversations in which we could talk about anything and everything. Talking till midnight or until one of our parents came in and demanded us to get off the phone.

Artie no longer dances with me. I was assigned to dance with Mike Chang whom I actually sorry for on the account that I've been the most obnoxious dance partner. I have nothing against Mike. I just really wanted to dance with Artie. Mike's a nice guy though. Instead of complaining, he nods along but I know he's wishing he had a better partner. One that doesn't stare off into Artie's direction when it's time to hit our marks.

I lost my stutter after that day. After years it became habit but I've now broken the habit and am back to normal, at least what qualifies for normal. I still refuse to accept the fact that I'll ever be completely normal.

I look back at that week where Artie and I grew closer than we've ever been and then watch again as we move back further than where we started.

How I miss him, and everything we used to be. I miss the freedom of talking about anything. I miss the butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me. I miss the rush when I pressed my lips against his and the throbbing pain when I saw him wheel away.

I can't do this anymore. I've got to do something. I'm not gonna hold onto this regret anymore.

I'm gonna get him back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys. This is a new fanfic. I'm gonna try and update as quickly as possible. Reviews are lovely, thanks for giving it a chance. New update coming soon :)**

**-Ally**


	2. Makeup

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter One: "Makeup" Tina's POV**

* * *

My decision wasn't rash. It's been a long time coming and it's only until now that I've decided to do something about it. There would be no more pretending that nothing happened. The kiss, it sparked something between us and Artie knows it. He can't deny that it felt like the most natural thing in the world. I know that our chemistry is stronger than a stupid disability. If I'm wrong then I'll let it go. Let him go. Though I'm not giving up without a fight. He's going to realize that there's something between us and this whole being awkward around each other is just pure nonsense. Surely he'll realize it, I hope.

The only question now is, "how?" I've never been the sort of girl to just win a guy back with a wink and a hair flip. Most of my life I tried to avoid people from noticing me. I'd refuse to give into the pop culture phenomenon because A. It's overrated and B. It's all the same. Where's the originality in that?

At first I thought Artie was attracted to me because I'm like that but maybe I'm wrong. I mean he pretty much dumped me after I told him I faked my stutter. What if that was the only reason he fell for me? What if he's not into the whole independence thing? What if he wants a girl who dresses provocatively? and has looks to kill?

Could I be that girl for him? I've never been the one to change who I am but maybe I don't have to. Maybe if I look the part he'll fall for me. Maybe he'll fall for my personality then not care about my style.

Is that why I've come to? Changing myself for a guy? If my mother was here right now she'd have thrown me to the dogs for saying that but she doesn't understand today's society. If you don't dress provocatively or look beautiful, people don't notice you. They'll dump you for the next blond in a short skirt that passes by.

If that's what Artie wants then maybe I should give it a try. I mean what harm could a little make-up and wardrobe change do anyway?

So it was decided, after Glee. I would head home and give myself a new and improved look.

* * *

"Yo, Mr Shue. Do we really have to sing this crap?" whined Puck.

It was the beginning of a new Glee rehearsal and everyone was on edge. Mr. Shuester had just handed out our latest song "Reunited" which I have to agree with Puck, sucks out loud.

"Puck, you know we have to perform a ballad at Regionals," responded Mr. Shue.

"Yeah, but this song's so lame. I mean 'There's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it, We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited' who writes this crap?"

"You know this song was a classic when I was in school. You kids are very lucky to have the opportunity to perform it."

Rachel stands up and the whole room begin to roll their eyes. Here we go again. "As much as I hate to agree with Puck and his pure imbecility, he's right this song. Is a little bit passe. Can't we do something a little more modern?" says Rachel.

"What do you guys have in mind?" asks Mr. Shuester.

We all looked at each other, we had nothing. The only thing we all agreed on was that we can't do "Reunited" by Peaches and Herb at Regionals. They'll eat us alive and then spit our guts to the audience.

"Tell you what. I'll give you guys one week. Split off into groups of four and come up with your own ballad. I'll be the judge and the winning group decides which ballad we'll sing at Regionals."

We nodded agreement and began to formulate our groups. I was stuck with Mike, Puck, and Rachel. Not a surprise ever since babygate was unleashed on our Glee Club.

Our group decided to do "Hanging by a Moment" by lifehouse. I regretted having Rachel in the group because that meant before, after and during lunch rehearsals. I told her I was busy today after school, but she made me pay for it by coming in on the weekend to work.

By the time we worked out a schedule that worked for everyone, Glee was over and we were ready to go home.

Mr. Shue was the first one out the door followed by Brittany, Santana, and so on. I knew Artie would be the last to leave and as much I would love to pull the whole running-into-him-at the-doorway-accidentally-on-purpose thing, I had bigger fish to fry.

If I was going to make Artie notice me, then I had to do something and I'd have to do it fast.

* * *

When it comes to trends I know absolutely nothing. Most of my wardrobe is black with the exception of a few costumes I have stowed away for Glee Club. I was hopeless, not only did I lack the wardrobe to be Artie's ideal girl. I lacked the make up, the carefree attitude, and the provocative well being. There would be no way Artie would go for a girl like me. Quite, reserved, goth? That doesn't exactly scream Miss America. Unless of course we were living in the dark ages.

I know I had nothing from my closet that would work which is why I made one of the stupidest decisions of my life and went into my mother's wardrobe. At least my mom has color in her closet unlike me, "Countess Dracula."

I went through her closet and couldn't find anything that would work. I did however find furry black handcuffs and dear god I did not want to know what those were for. I shoved the handcuffs aside and kept looking.

I swear some of these clothes look like they were made in 1955, they smelled like it too. However something had to be better than nothing and right now I was desperate.

Alas I found a purple knee length skirt. It fit and it looked somewhat fashionable. Though I'm definitely not a critic. I mean look at me. What do I know?

A matching blouse was found nearby. It had purple and white polka dots and ruffles on it. Polka dots were in now right?

I grabbed the clothing and put it aside for now. Now to do something about my hair. I once heard that the beach look is in. So I need to make my hair more wavy. I found some product left over in the cabinet and set it aside.

Now I need to know how to act around him. I couldn't be the shy girl anymore. I'd have to put myself out there and be recognized. I'd have to make a statement and make him notice me. Make him realize that he can like me again without the stutter. Make him see that I am more than that.

I looked online for dating tips and alas found some good information on the Seventeen website. "Don't be clingy," said the article. "Guys hate it when girls call too much or hang on them excessively. Act aloof."

In the guys talk section a guy once said, "I like girls who tease me. Showing a little skin and whispering dirty words in my ear is totally bangin."

"I like chicks who are a little dangerous and aren't afraid to get their hands dirty," wrote another guy.

So I had to be distant, mysterious, dangerous and sexual all at the same time? This is gonna be harder than I thought.

I took the advice however and now I had everything I needed to make an impression. I know that it will only be a matter of time before Artie and I are back on track and everything will be just as it should be.

"Perfect," I said as I made my way back to my bedroom. Now it was pushing 9:00 and I once read that sleep is very important when it comes to beauty and I wanted to look my best if I was going to impress Artie in anyway.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm waking me up at six am. It was way too early for my normal standards. I don't even leave the house till about 7:45 but this whole operation was important to me. It was important that I left myself enough time get ready and by the looks of it an hour and half was not enough time.

I quickly took my clothes, products and advice with me as I entered the bathroom. By the time I emerged things were already falling apart. The product I found was years old and my hair held a weird reaction to the product and it began expanding into a frizzy wave of curls sprouting out the sides of my head.

Aside from that however I looked pretty good. I made sure I put on more make up because on the website it said make up helps accentuate one's beauty and I needed all the help I could get.

By the time I had emerged from the restroom my parents had already gone and left for work. I quickly grabbed my school bag and hustled out the door for school. Not running, as I've heard running is not lady like.

* * *

I couldn't help but see that all eyes were on me as I entered into the school building. "It's working already," I said silently to myself. Throwing smiles left and right.

I walked into Glee feeling more confident than ever. People were whispering and I couldn't believe how much of an impact my new look had caused amongst the student body. People were waving and whispering. In fact in Biology everyone was looking at me instead of paying attention. I owe everything to Seventeen. I should tell them they are miracle workers.

I burst open the doors of the Glee room. "Hey guys, what's new?" I jeered.

"Oh dear, GOD," said Kurt. His hand covered his mouth in shock.

Wow, even better reaction than I thought.

The rest of the Glee just stood there in awe. Mouths wide open. I heard Puck snicker a bit but what does Puck now anyway?

"Mr. Shue, we'll be back in a bit. There is a fashion emergency on the horizon and we have to save her before it's too late," said Kurt.

Save who? Just then Kurt and Mercedes came rushing towards me taking me arm and arm forcefully out of the Glee room without even waiting for a response from Mr. Shue.

"What are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Saving you," said Mercedes. "Did you leave the house looking like that?"

"Looking like what? Don't I look alright?" I couldn't believe they were saying this.

"We'll talk about this in the restroom. Right now, I need a make up kit and mini sewing kit STAT," demanded Kurt.

As Mercedes blocked the door to the restroom. Kurt went to get his "supplies".

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had expanded even more and my make up was over done and the blouse and skirt looked very old fashioned and oh my god, what have I done?

"I look like a cheap hooker from the 60s!" I cried.

"Calm down," said Mercedes. "We'll get you fixed up. To somewhat normal."

Just then a knock came at the door and Mercedes opened it. Kurt came bursting into the restroom which what seemed like an entire closet. Mercedes kicked a stool toward to door to barricade the entrance.

Kurt instructed me to sit on the counter top as he went to work.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It's not...terrible. Out of curiosity how did you get your hair to frizz like that?"

My heart began racing and I felt the stutter suddenly creeping back into my system. "I-I d-don't know. I used my mom's hair product. Is it salvageable?"

"We'll have to get you into the salon ASAP. Probably after school You're gonna have to blow off practice with your group but don't worry I know some people at Salon Avalon. They'll help you, they work in the most_ extreme _cases," said Kurt.

"What about my outfit?" I asked.

"For now, " he began. He pulled out some dark jeans out of a school bag "I found this somewhat normal jeans in the lost and found. You can borrow Mercedes jacket to throw over that hideous top."

I nodded, "and my make up?"

"Already underway, just looking for your skin tone," said Mercedes

"Thanks G-" I said.

"Shh," said Kurt. "No talking till we're done."

I nodded and let them go to work. Kurt managed to tame the wild beast sprouting out of my head by tying it back with a ponytail and putting a bit of relaxer in it. It still needed work though. Mercedes finished my make up and I changed into some decent clothing.

By the time they finished I looked okay. Nothing great but at least no one could mistake me for hooker.

"Thanks guys," I began. I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I'm clueless when it comes to the opposite sex and there was no way Artie would go for me now.

"Don't cry it'll ruin your make up," began Kurt.

"What's wrong?" asked Mercedes.

Could I tell her? What would she think of me? Acting like an idiot over a guy? A guy who made it pretty clear that there was no chance of us ever getting together again.

But maybe she would be understanding and help me? Maybe together she and Kurt could make it happen? They do know more about style than anyone else in Glee.

"It's just. I did all this for a guy and I just don't know what I'm doing at all. He's never going to notice me now. I'm invisible hell he probably thinks I'm some sad clown hooker."

"Who's the guy?" asked Kurt.

"It's.. no one. It doesn't matter it's not gonna happen anyway. Not after today," I sighed.

"Never say never. You forget, I'm a fashionista," responded Kurt. "We'll make this guy notice you. Besides I don't know about anyone else but I am sick and tired of all this baby drama. I could use a distraction."

"I want to help too! Girl you _know,_ I know fashion," said Mercedes.

I smiled at her. Sometimes my friends can just be so awesome. I pulled them both in for a hug and grabbed my stuff and headed by back to Glee room, Kurt and Mercedes behind me.

I guess we must have missed it because the room was now empty with the exception of a few bags tossed on some chairs. I went to grab my bag when I heard some giggling coming from the corner of the room behind the pianos and chairs.

Curious I made my way over there. There was guy sitting down in what seemed like and over sized chair with wheels? Straddling over him was a tall blond girl whom I couldn't make out. They pulled away from each other and suddenly I felt the rush of a thousand heartbreaks.

"Quinn?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys. Quick update I know. I won't be able to update till at least Tuesday. So I wanted to put something up before I go back to homework land. Yay! :/ lol. Cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Will update as soon as I catch up on school work. Reviews are lovely. Hope everyone had a nice weekend! **

**-Ally**


End file.
